Generation V
"Generation V" was the fifth Generation of the Pokémon series. Generation V introduced 156 Pokémon, labelled 494 through 649 in the National Poké Dex. Generation V consists of four core games: Pokémon Black and White Versions, followed by direct sequels in Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2. Generation V is the first Generation not to include remakes of previous games in the series; a tradition started with the releases of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions during Generation III. The first games released for this Generation, Pokémon Black and White Versions, served as a soft-reboot to the series, as no Pokémon introduced previously can be caught before acquiring the National Poké Dex. Additionally, this Generation introduced two new battle styles in the Triple and Rotation Battles, and modified other aspects of gameplay in several ways. Seasons were also introduced, and various parts of the new Unova region saw different layouts depending on the time of year. Additionally, while previous Generations saw the player repeatedly battling against a single rival character, Black and White instead saw the player character - either Hugh or Hilda - travelling alongside their two friends Cheren and Bianca; both of whom shared the title of "rival". Unlike previous Generations, which saw a third release to the two core titles which combined elements of its two predecessors, Generation V saw two sequels in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. These broke the formula set by previous Generations by being sequels to their predecessors, as Generation V had a heavy focus on the games' stories. Black and White Versions 2 also introduced Nate and Rosa, who replaced Hugh and Hilda as the playable characters. Games Game Mascots 643Reshiram.png|'Reshiram' }} 644Zekrom.png|'Zekrom' }} 646KyuremBlack.png|'Black Kyurem' }} 646KyuremWhite.png|'White Kyurem' }} Pokémon Introduced 494Victini.png|link=Victini| 495Snivy.png|link=Snivy| 496Servine.png|link=Servine| 497Serperior.png|link=Serperior| 498Tepig.png|link=Tepig| 499Pignite.png|link=Pignite| 500Emboar.png|link=Emboar| 501Oshawott.png|link=Oshawott| 502Dewott.png|link=Dewott| 503Samurott.png|link=Samurott| 504Patrat.png|link=Patrat| 505Watchog.png|link=Watchog| 506Lillipup.png|link=Lillipup| 507Herdier.png|link=Herdier| 508Stoutland.png|link=Stoutland| 509Purrloin.png|link=Purrloin| 510Liepard.png|link=Liepard| 511Pansage.png|link=Pansage| 512Simisage.png|link=Simisage| 513Pansear.png|link=Pansear| 514Simisear.png|link=Simisear| 515Panpour.png|link=Panpour| 516Simipour.png|link=Simipour| 517Munna.png|link=Munna| 518Musharna.png|link=Musharna| 519Pidove.png|link=Pidove| 520Tranquill.png|link=Tranquill| 521Unfezant.png|link=Unfezant| 522Blitzle.png|link=Blitzle| 523Zebstrika.png|link=Zebstrika| 524Roggenrola.png|link=Roggenrola| 525Boldore.png|link=Boldore| 526Gigalith.png|link=Gigalith| 527Woobat.png|link=Woobat| 528Swoobat.png|link=Swoobat| 529Drilbur.png|link=Drilbur| 530Excadrill.png|link=Excadrill| 531Audino.png|link=Audino| 532Timburr.png|link=Timburr| 533Gurdurr.png|link=Gurdurr| 534Conkeldurr.png|link=Conkeldurr| 535Tympole.png|link=Tympole| 536Palpitoad.png|link=Palpitoad| 537Seismitoad.png|link=Seismitoad| 538Throh.png|link=Throh| 539Sawk.png|link=Sawk| 540Sewaddle.png|link=Sewaddle| 541Swadloon.png|link=Swadloon| 542Leavanny.png|link=Leavanny| 543Venipede.png|link=Venipede| 544Whirlipede.png|link=Whirlipede| 545Scolipede.png|link=Scolipede| 546Cottonee.png|link=Cottonee| 547Whimsicott.png|link=Whimsicott| 548Petilil.png|link=Petilil| 549Lilligant.png|link=Lilligant| 550Basculin.png|link=Basculin| 551Sandile.png|link=Sandile| 552Krokorok.png|link=Krokorok| 553Krookodile.png|link=Krookodile| 554Darumaka.png|link=Darumaka| 555Darmanitan.png|link=Darmanitan| 555Darmanitan Zen Mode Dream.png|link=Darmanitan| 556Maractus.png|link=Maractus| 557Dwebble.png|link=Dwebble| 558Crustle.png|link=Crustle| 559Scraggy.png|link=Scraggy| 560Scrafty.png|link=Scrafty| 561Sigilyph.png|link=Sigilyph| 562Yamask.png|link=Yamask| 563Cofagrigus.png|link=Cofagrigus| 564Tirtouga.png|link=Tirtouga| 565Carracosta.png|link=Carracosta| 566Archen.png|link=Archen| 567Archeops.png|link=Archeops| 568Trubbish.png|link=Trubbish| 569Garbodor.png|link=Garbodor| 570Zorua.png|link=Zorua| 571Zoroark.png|link=Zoroark| 572Minccino.png|link=Minccino| 573Cinccino.png|link=Cinccino| 574Gothita.png|link=Gothita| 575Gothorita.png|link=Gothorita| 576Gothitelle.png|link=Gothitelle| 577Solosis.png|link=Solosis| 578Duosion.png|link=Duosion| 579Reuniclus.png|link=Reuniclus| 580Ducklett.png|link=Ducklett| 581Swanna.png|link=Swanna| 582Vanillite.png|link=Vanillite| 583Vanillish.png|link=Vanillish| 584Vanilluxe.png|link=Vanilluxe| 585DeerlingSpring.png|link=Deerling| 586SawsbuckSpring.png|link=Sawsbuck| 587Emolga.png|link=Emolga| 588Karrablast.png|link=Karrablast| 589Escavalier.png|link=Escavalier| 590Foongus.png|link=Foongus| 591Amoonguss.png|link=Amoonguss| 592Frillish.png|link=Frillish| 593Jellicent.png|link=Jellicent| 594Alomomola.png|link=Alomomola| 595Joltik.png|link=Joltik| 596Galvantula.png|link=Galvantula| 597Ferroseed.png|link=Ferroseed| 598Ferrothorn.png|link=Ferrothorn| 599Klink.png|link=Klink| 600Klang.png|link=Klang| 601Klinklang.png|link=Klinklang| 602Tynamo.png|link=Tynamo| 603Eelektrik.png|link=Eelektrik| 604Eelektross.png|link=Eelektross| 605Elgyem.png|link=Elgyem| 606Beheeyem.png|link=Beheeyem| 607Litwick.png|link=Litwick| 608Lampent.png|link=Lampent| 609Chandelure.png|link=Chandelure| 610Axew.png|link=Axew| 611Fraxure.png|link=Fraxure| 612Haxorus.png|link=Haxorus| 613Cubchoo.png|link=Cubchoo| 614Beartic.png|link=Beartic| 615Cryogonal.png|link=Cryogonal| 616Shelmet.png|link=Shelmet| 617Accelgor.png|link=Accelgor| 618Stunfisk.png|link=Stunfisk| 619Mienfoo.png|link=Mienfoo| 620Mienshao.png|link=Mienshao| 621Druddigon.png|link=Druddigon| 622Golett.png|link=Golett| 623Golurk.png|link=Golurk| 624Pawniard.png|link=Pawniard| 625Bisharp.png|link=Bisharp| 626Bouffalant.png|link=Bouffalant| 627Rufflet.png|link=Rufflet| 628Braviary.png|link=Braviary| 629Vullaby.png|link=Vullaby| 630Mandibuzz.png|link=Mandibuzz| 631Heatmor.png|link=Heatmor| 632Durant.png|link=Durant| 633Deino.png|link=Deino| 634Zweilous.png|link=Zweilous| 635Hydreigon.png|link=Hydreigon| 636Larvesta.png|link=Larvesta| 637Volcarona.png|link=Volcarona| 638Cobalion.png|link=Cobalion| 639Terrakion.png|link=Terrakion| 640Virizion.png|link=Virizion| 641Tornadus.png|link=Tornadus| 642Thundurus.png|link=Thundurus| 643Reshiram.png|link=Reshiram| 644Zekrom.png|link=Zekrom| 645Landorus.png|link=Landorus| 646Kyurem.png|link=Kyurem| 647Keldeo.png|link=Keldeo| 648Meloetta.png|link=Meloetta| 648Meloetta-Pirouette.png|link=Meloetta| 649Genesect.png|link=Genesect| Pokéstar Studios Opponents :For details about the following opponents, see Pokéstar Studios Opponents. A new feature introduced in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Versions is the ability to create films at Pokéstar Studios located north of Virbank Studios. The opponents in these films act as fake Pokémon created by the film's production team. As fake Pokémon, these opponents have their own movesets, typings, and abilities. In battle, these fake Pokémon appear as green props that may or may not be suspended from the ceiling by cables depending on the Pokémon that will replace the prop in the final version of the film. Using hacks, it is possible for the player to encounter these fake Pokémon in the wild, though the game would crash should they be caught, as they do not have any Pokédex entries associated with them. If hacked into the PC, they will appear as Bad Eggs when moved into the player's party. Thus, they can not be used by the player in any way. Spr_5b2_Black_Belt.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Black Belt| Spr_5b2_Black_Door.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Black Door| Spr_5b2_Brycenman.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Brycen-Man| Spr_5b2_F-00.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#F-00| Spr_5b2_F-00_2.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#F-00 (Damaged)| Spr_5b2_Humanoid.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Humanoid| Spr_5b2_Majin.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Majin| Spr_5b2_MT.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#MT| Spr_5b2_MT2.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#MT2| Spr_5b2_Monica.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Monica| Spr_B2W2_Monster.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Monster| Spr_5b2_Transport.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#Transport| Spr_B2W2_UFO.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#UFO| Spr_B2W2_UFO.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#UFO2| Spr_5b2_White_Door.png|link=Pokéstar Studios Opponents#White Door| Pokémon Re-typed The five alternate Forms of Rotom were all typed Electric/Ghost in Generation IV. Each Form was given a unique typing that corresponds with the device each Form is based upon.